New Hope
by skinbyrd
Summary: is it friendship? love? or are Harry and Draco just plain old enemies?
1. Chapter 1

**:This is my first Harry Potter fanfic ever… I hope its good, sadly I do not own any of these wonderful characters, but they make great props to create a story. ******** This story is set two months after Harry defeated Voldemort. Some things might be changed around, like when certain things happen and what not, but pretty much its my own take on what could have happened between Harry and Draco after the war is all said and done. is it friendship? Love? Or are they just plain old enemies?**

CHAPTER 1:

It had been 2 months since the fateful day. Two months since the entire wizarding world had finally laid their wands to rest after so many years of living in fear and war, and the first two months in years that Harry Potter and his friends could finally have a moment's peace. Harry sighed contentedly as he sat in the Hogwarts court yard watching as everyone happily conversed under the noon day sky. It was the beginning of his 7th year, and he already had big hopes for the upcoming semester. Harry was finally going to be able to enjoy his friends and his time as a wizard, but he had no idea where to start. So far Ron and Hermione had fallen into a normal everyday routine with perfect ease, while Harry still felt a bit lost and confused. He had tried to do as they did and forget about everything that happened and just focus on the good times ahead, but as usual it was hard for him to get his head out of the cloudy mist that he had lived in for so long. Even though everything was as the way it should be, Harry felt that he himself did not fit in to this "normal" world. He was used to the chaos and the unpredictability of life and now it all seemed to just fade away, along with Voldemort's memory. It wasn't like he was complaining about Voldemort's death, he just wished that he still had something to work for, something that would spice up the normalness that seemed to be surrounding him lately.

"Hey, Potter!" Harry felt his entire body tense up at the sound of Draco's obnoxiously snobbish voice. He rolled his eyes as he turned around to face the direction where the horrid noise had originated from. It wasn't surprising in the least to see Draco coming closer with his two dogs, Crabbe and Goyle, following closely behind. Harry stood up from his comfortable position on the stone bench, and faced Draco with a tense pose.

"Well, well, well, didn't expect to see you back around here. I was sure they were going to leave the scum to the dogs." Harry sneered at the boy as his harsh words spilled out like a tidal wave. Draco barely flinched as he stopped merely two feet away from where Harry was standing. He matched Harrys' sneer, and held his wand defensively in his right hand. "Oh put it away Malfoy. I have no interest in dueling with your kind." Harry watched as the platinum Blonde boy's sneer became that much more menacing. He was sure that Draco was going to try and hex him at any moment, but he was proven wrong when Draco slowly lifted his wand and placed it back in his robes pocket.

"I didn't come here for a duel either Potter. In fact, I was hoping to have a civilized conversation with you…in private." Harry glared at the boy, trying to gather from his eyes whether he was being sincere or not. But all Harry could see were to pools of endless grey. He was hypnotized for a moment as the intensity of Draco's eyes washed over him. He was surprised that he had never noticed them before when they were so obviously enticing.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Harry was pulled out of his revere by the sound of Ron's approaching voice. He turned slightly as his red headed best friend flanked his right side. He was not at all surprised when Hermione made her presence quietly known on his other side with a small tap on his shoulder. Harry stared at Draco as he seemed to get increasingly annoyed.

"Bloody hell, now I have to deal with the entire golden fuckin trio?! Forget it. I will return later." Draco gave Harry one more hard look before retreating with a dramatic swish of his cloak. Ron scoffed loudly next to him as he placed an arm around Harrys shoulder.

"That damn ferret still hasn't learned not to mess with you…what did he want Harry?" He shrugged his shoulders in response as he stayed transfixed to the spot that Draco had just been standing in. he had been lost in his own thoughts and felt himself incapable of being around his friends at that moment. He decided the best course of action would be to find somewhere where he could be alone and put together his muddled thoughts.

"Uh…sorry guys, I need to be alone for little bit. I meet you guys later." Without a second glance Harry trudged away from his friends without a second glance back at them. Hermione and Ron stood for a moment feeling rather befuddled.

"Harry doesn't usually let Malfoy get to him. What do you think is wrong?" Ron shook his head, as he couldn't come up with an answer for his worried girlfriend. Instead he gently placed an arm around her waist and gently steered her away.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much Hermione. He'll talk to us soon enough."

CHAPTER 2: in progress, should be up soon :D


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

Harry made his way to an abandoned tower where he knew nobody would dare go to bother him. He perched himself on top of the ledge to the window, and breathed deeply. The afternoon air was sweet and crisp, but his thoughts were centered elsewhere. He had been completely transfixed by Draco's eyes ever since the boy had come up to him in the court yard. Though they were gorgeous, intense eyes, Harry had to admit that they chilled him to the bone. It was almost like looking into a whirl pool of grey nothingness, and the person that Draco used to be had been completely consumed by it. Harry recalled past quarrels he and Draco had had, and he remembered distinctly the pure fire and hatred he could feel radiating off his enemy, but the Draco in the court yard had not been the same boy. The fire that had once blazed so vividly in his soul seemed to be gone. He seemed to have turned into an empty shell of what he used to be, even if what he used to be was a cold, emotionless human being. Harry shuttered as he remembered the pure hollowness that seemed to take hold of the boy's eyes, and how his own reflection showed perfectly through them. He could see every detail of himself in Draco's eyes; he could even see his own emerald green ones that seemed to glow back at him with a mocking emptiness, that somewhat resembled Draco's'. At that moment Harry realized that he could completely sympathize with the ghoulish slytherin. For a moment he felt like Draco was the one person that could completely understand what he had been feeling for the past two months. He knew he was probably just being silly, but he couldn't stop himself. He needed someone to understand him, and somehow he knew, without a doubt, that Draco was the one he needed to talk to. He jumped up from his seat, and smoothed out his robes. He decided to go find Draco himself, and give him the private conversation he had asked for earlier. The thought of finally having someone that could understand him completely clouded Harrys' judgment, as he forgot the fact that he and Malfoy were mortal enemies. But before his head could even begin to form the thought, his legs had already carried him down the stairs and into the tunnels that lead to Slytherin territory. Just as he was rounding the corner sharply to reach the entrance of the Slytherin Common room, he accidently ran into something hard and muscular. Both boys were knocked to the stone ground with a loud thump. Harry was the first one to get up, and he quickly reached out his hand to help the other boy.

"Sorry about that, I was in a hurry." The boy grabbed Harrys' hand and gracefully lifted himself from the ground. Harry froze as he recognized the grey eyes that stared at him mischievously.

"Didn't expect to see you down here, I figured you were just going to forget about it." Harry shook himself out of his shock, and pulled his hand away from Draco's warm grip.

"Curiosity got the better of me." He watched as Draco scanned him with his eyes, and then smiled in a wicked way that sent chills down Harrys' spine. Draco slowly moved closer to Harry at the same time that Harry took a step back. Draco stopped his advancement and gave him a curious stare.

"What's the matter Potter…you seem a bit nervous." Harry swallowed hard. He knew what he was feeling was far from nervous and bordering on desire. He wasn't sure where these feelings had come from, but Draco moving closer and closer to him just made it that much worse. He began to imagine just grabbing Draco in a hard and passionate kiss, but he controlled himself, and turned away from the blonde boys scrutinizing gaze.

"Look, you said you wanted to talk so here I am. No more games Malfoy." Harry tried to control his breathing that was now coming out in short shallow breaths. He could hear Draco chuckle behind him and once again move closer to Harry. The Slytherin was so close Harry could now feel Draco's warm breath on the back of his neck, which made his hairs stand on end. He closed his eyes, as he tried to imagine that he didn't want this and that Draco's arms that were now wrapping themselves around his waist were not at all pleasurable. He knew this had to stop before they went any further, but just as he was about to object, Draco's lips formed themselves around Harrys neck and suckled lightly. The only noise that could be heard coming from Harry was a low moan.

"No games, oh Merlin Harry, I've wanted you for so long." Draco's voice came out rough and sultry causing Harry to shake with need. He had never done anything like this with anyone before; he didn't even consider himself gay, but something about Draco's touch was setting his entire body a flame. His own hands moved unconsciously to grab Draco's hands that were massaging Harrys' stomach just above his crotch. It was surprising to him when he realized that he was pushing Draco's hands lower and lower.

"Draco…" his voice shocked him when it came out a sexy whisper. He could feel Draco's own desire grow at the sound of it.

"Don't worry Harry, I've got you." In one quick move Draco whirled Harry around so they were now face to face. Without another seconds hesitation Harry grabbed Draco and pulled him to his lips. The sudden ecstasy of Draco's soft lips against his made Harry's legs into complete Jell-O. Both boys toppled to the ground in a heap of pleasure. They grabbed onto each other roughly trying to get a hold of each other's bodies underneath the layers of their robes. Harry was lost in the feel of Draco's body against his own, and the taste of his delectable tongue. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew what they were doing was wrong, and completely outrageous, but every other part of his was in complete disagreement as Draco made him feel things he never felt before. Just as Draco finally was able to get Harrys' robes undone, a loud bang came from the other side of the dark hallway. Both boys immediately pulled apart and jumped to their feet. Fast approaching footsteps were heard coming their direction causing them to do up their robes in frenzy. When the last button on Harrys' undershirt was done up, the footsteps suddenly disappeared. They stood as quiet as mice waiting for someone to appear, but after a few moments of pure silence they both began to relax once again. "It must have been one of the ghouls. They are such noisy creatures." Draco stared down the hallway as if waiting for something to appear in front of his eyes. Harry took this moment to slowly start backing away from Draco. His conscious had finally kicked in after that moment of utter insanity, and he was beginning to feel rather embarrassed. Draco spun to face Harry, and gave the shaggy haired boy an odd look when he saw him retreating from him. "Where are you going?" Harry shook his head as he back farther and farther away.

"I-I need to go. What happened here was…amazing, but it can NEVER happen again." His own words stung him as they spilled out, but he knew he had to do it. No matter how amazing Draco made him feel, the fact was that Draco was his arch enemy and there was just no way they were meant to be. Harry turned his back on an almost hurt looking Draco, and tried to suppress the emotions that were inexplicably making themselves shown.

**Well heres Chapter 2, I'll probably have chapter 3 up soon :D**

**I HOPE you guys enjoy it, it was a bit difficult to write but I tried my hardest **

**REVIEW PLEASE!!! It helps with the whole motivation thing, THANKS!**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:

When Harry reached the Gryffindor common room, he was out of breath and shaking with adrenaline. In an attempt to escape from Draco as soon as possible, he sprinted down the long corridors, until he was finally in the safety of familiar territory. He leaned against the portrait of the fat lady who was fast asleep and snoring loudly. Sweat dripped down from his face and on to his chest that had remained exposed after Draco undid the buttons. Harry mentally chastised himself for ever thinking to go down there to speak to Draco. He had thought it would be a wonderful opportunity to reach common ground with the Slytherin and possibly have someone to talk to, but what he got was completely degrading and utterly sexual. He could hear his heart still pounding in his ears, even as his heart rate slowed down to a normal rhythm.

"Well aren't you going to come in already? You're keeping me from my beauty rest!" The fat Ladies voice startled him away from the portrait, as he stared at her angrily.

"Crickets tongue." He gritted his teeth as he spoke the password, and then kicked the portrait as he entered the common room. He was in no mood to be bothered by anyone, even supposed inanimate objects. The light from one of the fireplaces immediately caught his attention. He wasn't surprised in the least to see Ron and Hermione, both asleep cuddled on the couch. He knew they had probably been waiting up for him, but he just couldn't bring himself to wake them up. All he wanted was to get into his room and never come out again. As he slowly tiptoed past the sleeping couple he couldn't help but notice how lovingly wrapped together they were. Hermione was nestled in Ron's arms, while he held her protectively to his chest. Harry inexplicably felt a sharp pang in his heart as he looked at them with longing. He had always wanted someone to hold and to love; instead he had his worst enemy lusting after him, for nothing more than good shag. He sighed deeply than slowly made the rest of the way to his room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry groaned as he rolled in his bed. His entire body was aching from and awful night's sleep and he was in no mood to start his day off with a double class of potions. Without opening his eyes, he kicked the covers off of his legs, and rubbed at his face. He was about to fall back into a light slumber, when the sound of someone clearing their throat loudly next to his ear startled him awake.

"Good morning sunshine," Hermione stared down at him with a not so pleased grin on her face. Harry quickly sat up, and stared at her with confusion.

"Bloody hell 'mione, what are you doing in here?" she crossed her arms in front of her chest, and scowled menacingly at him. Harry now knew that he was in for it.

"We waited for you last night. I was completely worried sick! And here you are sleeping like a little baby as if nothing is wrong!" Ron suddenly appeared at the door way and moved to Hermione's side.

"Calm down love, I'm sure harry has a good explanation for why he came back so late…don't you Harry?" Ron gave Harry a pleading look behind his girlfriends back. Harry knew he would have to come up with something quick, or Ron would have a very pissed off girlfriend to deal with the rest of the day.

"I'm really sorry guys. I-I fell asleep last night at the uh…astrology tower. By the time I returned you were both already asleep, and it felt wrong to wake you." Harry tried to give her his most sincere look that he could muster, and by the way her scowl slowly softened, he could tell he had done his job.

"Well, alright, but don't ever do that to me again! Do you hear me Potter!?" Harry nodded his head obediently as Hermione wagged her finger in his face. She seemed satisfied, and after a moment turned on her heels and walked to the door. "I'll wait for you two downstairs. And hurry, I don't want to be late for potions." Both he and Ron gave her bright smiles to appease her. As soon as she left though, they both sighed deeply and relaxed their stiff postures.

"Sorry 'bout that mate, I tried to control her, but you know Hermione…so um, where were you last night, really?" Ron gave Harry a pointed look, which made Harry feel slightly uneasy. He sometimes hated the fact that his best friend knew him well enough to know when he was lying. He swung his legs over the side of his bed so he was now sitting up. Harry motioned for Ron to sit next to him, and the boy obliged.

"I went to see Malfoy last night." Ron raised his eyebrows in surprise, but waited for Harry to continue. "I don't know why I went. I guess I thought maybe he had something worthwhile for me to listen to, but…" Harry shook his head as he wasn't sure how to continue. He knew he definitely was not going to tell Ron exactly what had happened. They were best friends, but there was only so much Ron could handle before he blew a fuse. After a moment's pause Ron put his arm around Harrys shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Look Harry, I know you've been really confused lately, but you don't have to stoop all the way down to Malfoy. Hermione and I are here for you no matter what. Don't ever forget that." Harry gave Ron a weak smile. He knew his friend meant well, but Ron would never really be able to help him out of this one. This was something that Harry would have to figure out all on his own, and he had no idea how to do it. "Come on. You should get dressed. You wouldn't want 'mione on your arse for making her late." He clapped Harry on the shoulder, then stood up and made his way downstairs. Harry sighed heavily then made his way to the lavatory.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Now for Chapter 4 ******** whats going to happen**

**When Draco and Harry have to confront each other in potions class…..**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4:

By the time Harry made his way into the common room, Hermione was all fired up about the time. After a quick duck and cover from the brunette's fury, the three friends made their way down into the dungeons, where their potions class was held with the Slytherins. As they reached the corridor, both Ron and Hermione broke out into a sprint, while Harry decided to take his sweet precious time. He wanted to stall as long as possible before he would be stuck in the same room with Draco for two whole hours. He could feel his stomach coil as his steps moved him closer and closer to the entrance of the classroom. Just as his foot was on the threshold, someone bumped his shoulder roughly from behind.

"Move out of the way Potter." Harry stared straight at Draco as he stepped passed him into the room. Crabbe and Goyle both followed behind snickering the entire way. He could feel his face flush red from anger as he stormed over to his seat next to Neville. He glared over at Draco who was sitting to the left of him. Draco was animatedly talking to the Slytherins surrounding him about something, but Harry could care less. All he wanted to do at that moment was grab him by his porcelain neck and strangle him to oblivion. Harrys gaze was suddenly diverted by a dark figure passing in front of his view. He immediately recognized Professor Snape, and looked up. Snape stared at Harry with a hard look but said nothing; instead he swiftly turned on his heel so he was now facing the entire class.

"Settle down!" Everyone immediately moved into their seats and sat studiously. Everyone knew that Professor Snape was not a character to be messed with. "Today we will begin class with a brief switching of seats. I want it to be done as quickly and quietly as possible, and if anyone has any objections to their new seating partner, I don't want to hear it!" Harry suddenly became nervous. He knew exactly who he would get stuck sitting next to, and he was not looking forward to it. He waited as Snape named off every pair, until finally it came down to two people, him and Draco. Everyone in the class watched with opened mouth looks as Draco and Harry took the front, middle desk in the room. They both walked to their new seats, while Snape watched them with a gleam in his eyes. Harry sat down in his seat without even a second glance at his new table partner. He could hear everyone around them whispering with gossip. "Alright, begin your potions from the other day." chairs moved as people got up to retrieve their supplies. Harry waited to see if Draco would move or if he expected Harry to do all the work.

"Well, what are you waiting for Potter? This potion isn't going to brew itself." Harry froze as he tried to control the anger that was boiling in the pit of his stomach. Draco's smug attitude was going to make Harry snap.

"I'm not your bloody slave Malfoy. If you want something done, do it yourself!" he hissed out the words so as not to yell, and attract more attention to them than they were already getting. Draco turned and gave Harry the same look that he had on his face from the night before. Harry could feel a shiver pass through him as he swallowed hard.

"You're a feisty one, aren't you?" Draco bit his lower lip as he scanned Harrys' body. Harry could feel his arousal stirring in his trousers, but he ignored it and instead became angrier. He moved closer to Draco's face as he spat out his words.

"What are you doing Malfoy? Stop. Playing. Games. If I had a choice I wouldn't even be talking to you right now." He watched as his words sent a flutter of pain across Draco's eyes, but the boy was incredible at covering up his emotions, and in half a second he became seductive and alluring once again.

"Oh Harry, stop acting like you don't want it just as bad as I do. I didn't imagine last night." In one swift move Draco had moved his face so it was mere inches from Harrys. If anyone were watching at that moment they would immediately think that they were about to kiss, but Neville had just caused his potions to explode, so no one was paying attention. Harry wanted nothing more than to close the gap between their faces and punish Draco's lips with his own, but just as he was about to do it Draco pulled back and smirked triumphantly. Harry moved away as he felt his face growing hot. He had inadvertently shown Draco that he indeed wanted him just as badly, and now he felt like hanging himself in the middle of the class.

"This is going to be a long two hours." Harry rubbed at his eyes in frustration as he heard Draco chuckling next to him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as the last minute of class struck, Harry jumped from his seat and out the door. Everyone watched as Harry retreated quickly without even waiting for Ron and Hermione. He made his way to the windows in the hall, and took in a deep breath of fresh air. After the first hour of him and Draco just sitting there, Draco decided that he was going to do everything possible to turn Harry on in the middle of class. Every time Harry would get up to get another ingredient for their potion Draco would "accidently" rub against him, or bump something that was quite erect. Harry couldn't take any of it anymore and finally moved far away enough from Draco that it would be impossible for him to touch him.

"Hey, Potter…" Harry groaned as he heard the blonde boy approaching him. He turned slowly and gave Draco a tired sneer.

"Please Malfoy. It's been a long morning. Just leave me alone." As if Harry hadn't spoken at all, Draco just walked right up to him and placed a note in his hand.

"Read it." He winked at Harry as he turned and walked away. At that same instance Ron and Hermione walked over to Harry, sending evil glares in Draco's direction. Harry stood frozen staring at the folded piece of parchment in his hand in complete disbelief.

"We are so sorry Harry. It was rotten of Snape to stick you with…that thing." Hermione put her arm around his shoulders, and pulled him in tightly. He sighed heavily and moved away from his friends embrace. Ron and Hermione both stared after him in confusion.

"Where are you going mate?" Without answering, Harry just kept walking staring at the parchment in his hand. He knew his friends were just trying to help, but all he needed was someone to make sense of what he was feeling, and they couldn't do that for him. He wasn't even sure exactly where he was going, but at this point he just didn't care. Everything had turned out completely wrong, even after he thought he had finally found the solution to all his problems. Harry had been scared to live a "normal" life, thinking he wouldn't be any good at it, but now he would have given anything to just go back to yesterday morning when he was still living in normalcy. He stopped walking and leaned against the wall. He took the piece of parchment in each hand and unfolded it carefully. The writing was in emerald green ink, and the penmanship was flawless. He slowly read it aloud.

"Dear Harry,

I know I've been acting like a complete worm, and I apologize for it. It's hard for me to open up to people in person so I figured I would write it all down for you so you could understand where I am coming from better. Harry, the night before wasn't just a rouse to get into your pants. I meant it when I said that I had wanted you for a long time. I really do have feelings for you Harry, and I know it might seem weird or wrong, but I just don't care anymore. I've got nothing left to lose, and I would love to be able to at least try and have some kind of ….relationship with you. I promise I will stop being a prick after today. I'm just not good at expressing myself, but I promise I'll do better. If you wish to discuss this further I would love it if you would meet me tonight after dinner in the astrology tower. I would understand if you didn't want to go, but I would love it if you did so please, think about it,

Yours truly,

Draco Malfoy

Harry stared at the note with a wave of emotions flowing through him, now he had to make the decision between seeing Draco and taking another chance, or just leaving this all behind him, and taking the easy route. He groaned loudly when he realized that it wasn't even a question, and that his heart had already made up his mind for him. Tonight after dinner he would finally confront Draco properly, and solve this confusing whirl pool he had been sucked into.

**Okayyyy…so its not as good as I wanted it to be **

**But please REVIEW and tell me what you think, any feedback or ideas**

**Of where this story should go would be greatly appreciated :D**


End file.
